Birthday Gift  Indiefic Comp Entry
by FanOTheFang
Summary: It's a Full Moon and Alcide finds himself alone in a strange wood with unexpected company.    You have to love those Were-Lemons!  Gift for Fairy Blood


**Title : A Birthday Gift **

**Characters : Alcide Herveaux & Original Character**

**Word Count : 3783 including header**

**Pen Name : FanOTheFang**

**Beta : All About Eric**

**Disclaimer : Alcide Herveaux and SVM belong entirely to Charlaine Harris – I just took him out for a run**

**Summary : There is a Full Moon and Alcide finds himself alone in a strange wood with unexpected company. **

.

**~ For FairyBlood - Who likes Were Lemons...**

.

I always tried to be with my pack on the night of full moon, but tonight I could not arrange it. Every way I turned something made it inevitable that I had to be away from Shreveport and that I had to be alone tonight. I did get lucky finding these woods, they were dense and isolated. I felt safe here, I was sure no one was around.

There was a convenient spot where I could pull my truck between a couple of trees so even that was well hidden. I stripped and dumped my clothes under the front seat, then locked up and hid my keys under the back wheel. A breeze drifted through the trees, warm against my back. I stretched and even though I was still in human-form I gave a small howl, grinning to myself. No matter what I had to deal with in these troubled times, some nights it was great to be alive. This felt like it would be one of those nights.

The clouds broke, just as they did in the movies, the full moon shone down and I gave myself over to the change.

.

These woods were dense but the trees were not in my way as I bounded through them. I heard myself give a yip of delight, I sounded like a young pup on his first outing. I didn't realise running alone could be such fun.

What was that?

The trace of a sweet smell that had to be investigated. I changed my course without a second thought and bounded off in another direction.

I thought I would run for miles tonight, but I came to a halt in a clearing that I hadn't seen when I had scoped these woods. Something made me feel a little nervy now, I looked around carefully.

A woman. Ahead, in the clearing, a woman stood watching me.

I took a step back, initially worried for her safety. I tried to gauge my own reaction. I think I was fine. I came across very few humans when I was in wolf form, but as we stood watching each other I became sure that I wasn't going to hurt her. I vaguely wondered if I was right to assume she was human.

A petite frame with a long shock of red hair and green eyes like mine that shone from a smiling and beautiful face, she wore a simple white cotton dress with a red skirt and laces that just longed to be untied. In the moonlight I could see her pearly white skin glow. Butterflies. A pair of red butterflies fluttered above her head.

This was a strange night. I was considering bolting; did I know where my truck was?

She was next to me, most definitely not afraid of me. It seemed very unlikely that she was human, even the best of them didn't smell this sweet.

She reached to pet the top of my head, her hands moving back to scratch my ears. "Good doggy." Her voice was musical, like tiny bells ringing.

Doggy!

I was Alcide Herveaux, Packmaster of the Longtooth Pack, I really should be more offended that a strange female in the woods was calling me a 'doggy'. But she tickled me under my chin and all offence was forgotten. I shook my body from my shoulders, down my spine and to my wagging tail. The lady of the woods knelt next to me. That pretty white dress might not stay white for long.

It was time for me to settle down. It seemed I had an invitation to put my head on her lap, so I did. I relaxed and rested and very slowly began to change back to my human form.

Changing is a strange sensation, so hard to explain. There's a definite feeling of warmth and often some sort of worry that somehow the change might not happen. I find the change back is easier when I am relaxed and I was generally alone or with other Weres when I changed. Being alone with a strange female while I became human was a first for me, particularly as she was still petting the fur on the top of my head. My thick fur gradually became my black curly hair but she didn't stop winding her fingers through it.

She was still knelt quietly, my face was against her thighs, only thin cotton between us. It was time to move closer or move away. I pushed myself up to my human all-fours while systematically checking fingers, toes and a straight spine, all fine. My face was close to hers. If I didn't kiss her now then I was an idiot, but I didn't have time to make that decision. She leaned that little bit closer and her soft lips touched mine. Her fingers still twining in my hair, encouraging me to move closer, kiss harder.

We were up on our knees facing each other as my hand moved behind her back, my other moving to her bright hair. My fingers were tangling in the ties of her dress, not tugging at the laces yet in case she might object, but her fingers and hands were running over my shoulders, making no objections.

I froze. My fingers had brushed past her ear. I pulled back from her, she had pointed ears.

"A fairy?" My voice sounded hoarse and rough as I got to my feet. Naked in the woods with an aching hard-on and a fairy for company was not how I had pictured this evening.

"Of course I am fae." Her musical voice was amused at my shock. She stood too, her tiny body close to mine.

"Your kind killed a friend of mine, hurt another." I was quick to feel anger, I was so tempted to push her away. I had seen Tray Dawson's destroyed body and Sookie's pain was still evident in her face and in her movements.

"Neave and Lochlan were not my kind, they were intent on becoming monsters, not true fairies... and they are dead. They deserved their painful death." There was no music in her voice now, it was full of resentment and anger.

"But you were all supposed to have left this world." It wasn't supposed to be an accusation, I was just amazed she was here.

"We have our ways. If the time is right and on very special occasions." She shrugged and was smiling again, showing bright white, sharp teeth. Her little hands trailing up my arms to my shoulders, her head to one side considering me while I fought with my decision to stay or go.

It would be stupid for me to walk away from this opportunity, just look at her, but it could be dangerous for me to stay. She tipped her beautiful face up to mine, still smiling as I touched my lips to hers. I considered that she could rip my throat out with those sharp white teeth, I realised if she did then I'd die happy.

Our kissing intensified as her hands slipped down to tease me. I felt as if half a dozen hands were stroking me. Squeezing. A growl rose in me that I couldn't hold back. She gave a wicked grin in return.

My worries about her objections melted so I slipped my hands to her back, the laces on her pretty dress slipped apart and her bodice loosened. My hands moved from her back to her breasts, pert and beautiful, her nipples hard against my palms. I was thrilled to hear a small moan from her, I wanted to hear more.

I knelt in front of her, holding her body close to mine. My arms and hands stroking her slender back and soft, smooth bottom; my lips and tongue teasing her breasts. Those nipples. Her skin had a flavour, almost sweet to the taste.

Her hands on my shoulders gave a small push down, as if to encourage me to move lower. I hardly needed encouragement. I kissed her stomach, my hands caressing her hips and thighs. Her fingers gripped my hair as my fingers brushed against her warm, damp centre. Another moan as my fingers teased more, slipping inside her, my thumb moving quickly against her nub until I replaced it with my hot tongue. We were the wrong height for this but it worked. Her fairy, sweet taste flooded my senses as I moaned along with her.

To my shock, she stepped back a little, a mischievous smile as I struggled not to growl at her.

A tiny thought came into my head. Where had her dress gone ? She was as naked as I was. I looked around, confused, but she brought my full attention back to her.

"How do I taste to you?" She murmured as she lowered herself to sit astride my thighs. Still kneeling I wrapped one arm around her back to keep her close as she kissed me, her tongue tasting herself on my lips and tongue. "You have a sweet tooth, I taste like chocolate to you." She kissed away any confused reply I could make, but she was right. The taste of her was sweet, creamy chocolate.

The fairy's hands moved again to my aching cock, my fingers to her centre, we teased each other and ourselves. Her fingers mingled with mine inside her, I held the tip of myself against her as she moved onto me. Slow and steady at first, we became accustomed to one another. It was so warm inside her, tight as she gripped me, rocking forward, as she picked up the tempo. I teased her with my thumb again, gentle at first, harder as she scratched my back in her urgency. Faster she moved against me, using me to reach her climax. Heat flooded through her, she tipped her head back letting out a long "Ahhh" as she bucked against me.

There was a quiet moment between us as she dropped her head to my shoulder, breathing just a little heavier than before. I stroked her hair, moving it back from her face as I stayed, still hard inside her.

It was only a moment.

"More." She demanded pushing at my shoulders, adjusting our position somehow so I was on my back and she still astride me. I was desperate for my release now, and again she teased me. Strong, dexterous fingers scratched the base of my cock as she moved back and forwards keeping my tip just inside her.

"Do you want more?"

The only answer I could make was a desperate nod as I tightened my grip on her thighs and bottom.

She moved herself to take in all of me, then back to teasing, then down all the way again. On and on, it was bliss. Bliss.

"Closer and closer." I heard her murmur. She knew I was close, please don't let me come too soon. I couldn't think of anyway to slow my rush to my orgasm, but she evidently decided there was no need to slow. Her little hands were heavy on my chest as she rode me. Faster, deeper, perfect.

When I came I swear that I saw sparkling lights and butterflies again. Tinkling bells of light laughter from her as she came with me.

She stretched with a little "Mmm" noise. Still on top of me as she kissed me again, slowly, luxuriously, then she moved to my side. We lay tangled together on the soft mossy grass, my only coherent thought was that I didn't want to let her go.

"Very nice, Alcide. I am impressed."

"How do you know my name?" I was still flat on my back, she propped herself up on an elbow looking down at me, giggling and shaking her head.

"What's your name?" I asked, it seemed like a reasonable question.

"I doubt you could pronounce it even if I told it to you."

I finally accepted I wasn't going to get much information from her. "But what should I call you?"

"Anything you like."

My fairy pulled away from me, my whole body said no and tried to hold her to me. She slipped easily from my grasp, obviously stronger than she looked.

She didn't leave me but walked to the trees, slowly. I was able to watch her beautiful body glow in the moonlight. She bent to retrieve a bottle and a glass from the foot of a tree. The items hadn't been there as she reached, but they hadn't just appeared either. I needed to stop trying to work out what was going on around her or I might send myself insane.

I propped myself up on my elbows so I could concentrate on watching her saunter back to me.

This night wasn't over. I was thrilled as she sat astride my thighs, wriggling her bottom against me, as if to get comfortable. I could see that the bottle was almost full, a green glass decorated with gold painted swirls. She pulled the cork from the bottle and tossed it over her shoulder with a grin, then poured a shot into the glass and offered it to me. The scent from the glass was familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Please, ladies first."

"I have found a gentleman." She sounded surprised and pleased then knocked the shot back, licking her ruby lips with relish.

She poured another shot and offered it to me again. I was crazy to think about accepting a drink from a fae.

"It will revive you." She smiled.

Her sweet pussy was close to my hardening cock, I wasn't going to need much reviving. Even so, I pushed myself up to sit and knocked back the liquid.

Rum! It was just rum, a very good rum and I realised it had a little extra something as her fingers brushed the tip of me. I was harder than ever.

She poured another shot, drank it and kissed me, sharing the drink. The bottle and the glass disappeared back to wherever they came from as her fingers gently caressed my balls and continued to tease my cock.

"Is it true that Weres prefer doggy-style to all others?" She whispered low into my ear. I could never have imagined a fairy could sound so dirty.

I grinned. "Fairy, I think any position with you would be damn-near-perfect."

She laughed, bells rang out as she kissed the tip of my nose then moved away from me. She was knelt with her back to me in the middle of our clearing. With a look over her shoulder, she smiled and said, "Don't be gentle with me, Alcide." She moved forward onto all fours. I didn't need a second invitation. I hoped my scramble to reach her wasn't too undignified.

.

The last time we came together I was above her, her legs wrapped tight around my waist, her fingers scratching into my shoulders and arms. The last few hours had convinced me I could not hurt her, she wanted me deep inside her and that was exactly where I wanted to be. I hoped she could scar me with her scratches. I wanted to look in a mirror tomorrow, see the marks and and remember the feel of her holding me tight to her, I wanted to remember her wanting me.

I was finally exhausted. Spent. I was laid flat on my back with the stars above me and Fairy sat cross-legged by my side. She did look a little amused that she had managed to wear out a Were.

In a quick movement she glanced at her wrist, a slim gold watch appeared there but as she put her arm back down the watch disintegrated. I was almost getting used to this.

"I need to get you back to your truck, you need to be out of these woods before daybreak." She got to her feet and held out a hand as if to help me up.

"What's the hurry?" I sat up, almost to prove that I could, but I didn't want to stand up right now.

"The hurry is because you need to be out of these woods before daybreak." She repeated.

"I'd like to see you again." I blurted out.

She smiled and shook her head. "That's not possible."

"Why not? You said you could come back on special occasions, you could come back at the next full moon." I was on my feet now, I slipped my hands to her waist, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

"Alcide, you make too many assumptions."

She had spoken kindly enough, but I felt like she had slapped me. "You don't want to come back here, you've had enough of me already? I thought you had a good time." I certainly had, but this little dream of mine was turning into a nightmare.

"Alcide, you assume that this is your special occasion, you think we are here because of the phase of the moon. This occasion is a little more special than that." A smiled ghosted on her lips as she admitted. "It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday." I said, fairly automatically. I was a little bemused, I admit.

"If you walk with me I'll explain."

I shrugged, more than demoralised that she didn't want to see me again and that she wanted rid of me already. Fairy reached for my hand and set off in a direction I didn't expect. I had got totally turned around and wasn't even sure which direction I had reached this clearing from. I had never been lost so easily before, Weres are supposed to have a good sense of direction.

"Things have been different for us since the links to the human world were closed. We only have ourselves for company and too many of us have lost loved ones. I have been trying to keep spirits up, and because of this I was given a birthday gift as a 'Thank You'."

"That's nice." I said dully, keeping hold of her hand and trailing through the woods after her. I couldn't understand why she was telling me this and why it was connected to her not wanting to see me again.

"This evening was arranged for me, Alcide. You were my gift." She was looking back and smiling. I was just looking stunned. "Remember your new client, the one who absolutely had to see you today and who you had to drive two hours to reach, then she delayed you? That was just to make sure you were near these woods and alone tonight. You are here for me."

"I am a gift?" The fae were playing with me. I really should be offended but I was struggling to feel anything but pleasure at the night we had shared.

"Yes." She managed to look a little embarrassed. "The males that are left in our land are the ones that didn't fight, or those that made sure they could get away, or the elders who... well... they are all just a little airy-fairy for me. I was looking for something a little different."

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" She stood on tip-toes to kiss my cheek and I realised we had reached my truck.

The knowledge that she wanted me boosted my confidence, I had to try again. "So it's my birthday in a couple of months. Could you be my gift? Come back and see me again?" I tried not to sound too pleading but it was worth a shot.

"Alcide, again you assume that it was I that travelled."

"But I didn't travel. I drove here. I didn't drive far." I said, unable to hide the confusion in my voice.

Fairy smiled. "Does this really seem like the human world? This is Fae."

I shook my head and she laughed. "You will believe me eventually, or maybe not if you find that easier." She reached an arm out to a tree and hooked off a emerald green dress on a coat hanger that was just hanging there.

I hate to admit that I've seen Gone With The Wind and been amused at that moment where Scarlett pulls a dress over her head and appears from beneath all the skirts looking perfect. Fairy did that. Only when she did it, a sexy pair of heeled shoes appeared on her feet, her hair was changed from long beautiful red tresses to a shorter, cuter look, and jewellery appeared too.

I was staring at her, trying to believe what I had seen and believe what she had told me. I was in Fae.

"I could stay here. I could stay with you."

"No, Alcide, you have a life to live. If you stay here you would only ever be my puppy dog. That's not right for you." I began to object but was silenced with a kiss, then she continued. "I will not make promises I cannot keep, but I will take another opportunity to meet with you, if the chance should appear."

I had to accept this as her best offer. I stole another kiss, as she easily opened the door to my locked truck.

"How do I get back?"

"Just the same way you came, back up very slowly. You may notice a slight change in the air temperature, maybe not. Don't forget to dress!" She winked then watched me pull on my jeans and shirt with her head to one side and a slight smile on her face.

I grabbed my keys from their hiding spot and hesitated. "I really have to go?"

Fairy just nodded.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday." That was all I could say.

She smiled. "I really did. Good bye, Alcide." She turned and walked away as I climbed into my truck. My headlights came on so I could see her clearly, moving between the trees. Those butterflies were following her again.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
